littleredcrazyhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Little Thing Called Love
•= action=purge}}❤ ❤ ❤ ''' action=purge}} ❤ ❤ ❤ ' |-| •= rylie status: soo fucking married Rylie 1.gif| 05:22, September 13, 2015 (UTC) "It's like a card game. You get dealt a certain hand, and you can try and change it, which can land you in even deeper trouble, or you can just deal with what you've been given and find some positives out of it. And as cheesy and cliché as that sounds... I've found that it works for me." Rylie 2.gif| 01:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not the best at feelings. In fact, I'm the ''worst at feelings. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you because I'm horrible at dealing with feelings, and I'm still not one hundred percent sure how to deal with these feelings and I'm pretty sure that I could've gone a year without seeing you and still not have a concrete answer but what I am sure of is that I like you and Merlin, that sounds really cheesy but yeah. I like you." |-| •= artsie status: not dating even though they should be Artsie 1.gif| 00:57, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "Maisie. You should know damn well how I feel by now. But I can't choose you over Ed. And you can't choose me over Ed. So I guess it works out..." Artsie 2.gif| 08:25, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "I take it back. You're not cute. You're impossible." |-| •= sadiEQ status: dorks SadiEQ 1.gif| 00:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) A grin settled on Sadie's lips as EQ spoke. It was so endearing the way he talked about his different views and feelings - and honestly, she was yearning to hear more. "You're amazing." Sadie said, entranced by the way he seemed so happy. But then she realized what she said. "I mean, potions. Potions are amazing. Well, you make potions seem amazing - wait-" A groan fell from Sadie's lips as she only seemed to make it worse. Her cheeks were a bright red as she moved her hands to cover them. SadiEQ 2.gif| 02:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) "Definitely." he agrees, "I hate being alone more than anything. I don't think you have to worry about being alone any time soon, though. You have your parents, you have your siblings, and well... You have me." He turns red at the last bit, shrugging. |-| •= delanewt status: a fairytale Delanewt 1.gif| 04:43, October 17, 2015 (UTC) She's not really one to get into emotions and feelings and I genuinely wanted you to stay because you're not too annoying and you're kinda cool even if you make me incredibly nervous and your jokes suck and you make me blush a lot shit like that. She sits up, and faces him again. "Point is you're here. Don't question it." Delanewt 2.gif| 04:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) This time when she shoved him, he grabbed her arm and rolled over, pinning her down as he hovered over her with a smirk. "Love you too." He chuckled before rolling to the side again and lying beside her. "I think I might even keep you." He grinned cheesily. |-| •= gregilah status: enjoy kissing each other crushing idek denial ain't just a river in egypt Gregilah 1.gif| 14:27, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, beautiful." Gregilah 2.gif| 23:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, jackass." |-| •= carbon nitride status: thinks the other is perfection Carbon Nitride 1.gif| 00:05, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, of course." She states, slightly amused in a way that it's more that she's flattered than the previously stated state. "I don't understand how it would be understandable if I said no, because if I'm pretty sure we're the most compatible out of both of our options, so if I said no, I would be a total fool." Carbon Nitride 2.gif| 13:31, November 1, 2015 (UTC) The biggest smile begins to form at his face as she recites the electron configuration of Sodium. "I think qamuSHa'." he says, with utmost sincerity. "I'm Nikolai Dalton." he introduces himself, holding out a hand, because that's what people in TV do. "What's your name? I believe that your presence in my life will be most beneficial and positive considering you know how many steps there are on the Grand Staircase and you know the electron configuration of Sodium." |-| •= joharon status: soulmates Joharon 1.gif| 00:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Her eyes widen for just a second before she relaxes into it. The image of fireworks enters her brain and at first she thinks it's because of what's happening now, until she realizes it's more of a memory. At the thought she smiles into his lips and kisses back. Joharon 2.gif| 03:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Since I'm probably not going to see you again for a while, I suppose this is my chance to admit that I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you. And you fucking hate me. Wow. Life's a bitch, eh? See you. |-| •= lost at sea • cressida allen & reynaud etienne Reynaud is carrying around a large, perfect bouquet of Cressida's hair red roses. He knows this because that is the image he used to conjure each and every single rose. Uncharacteristically proud of his efforts he wanted to show them off to his muse, if only he could find her. By the time he saw this vision he had but a single rose left, which itself would probably vanish in minutes. He tried not to stand by watching her be glorious the way he usually did. He walked toward her and offered her the last rose. "Miss Allen." He smiled. "A long time ago you asked me if there was anyone I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with. I lied then. I wanted to go with you, and I was afraid to hear you say no. I ask you now without that fear. Would you allow me the honor of dancing with you at the Yule Ball?" • lizandra mitchell & cairo rosendale "Liz, what do you think of me?" "I think that by now you should've given up on me. And I think I'm... Glad that you didn't." "And I never will. There isn't someone as perfect as you to be mine, Liz, so why not... try out... Why not try out a relationship? A real, deeper one." "I think I'd like that. I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" "I'm sure you won't." |-| •= credit to ellie ~~~~~